1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an amplifier device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An amplifier device is known from DE 1303 35 127 B3 having an input distributor block to which a radio-frequency input signal to be amplified can be fed via an input. The input distributor block splits the radio-frequency input signal into equally large parts and supplies the partial signals to amplifiers of an amplifier block. The amplifiers amplify the partial signals fed to them into amplified partial signals and feed them to an output combiner block, which merges the amplified partial signals into a sum signal and emits the sum signal via an output. The input distributor block, the amplifier block and the output combiner block are designed such that the partial signals exhibit the same amplitudes among one another, the amplified partial signals exhibit at least essentially identical amplitudes and the delay from input to output is the same for all amplifiers.
The known amplifier device already operates quite well, but it is only able to generate two partial signals. It is mentioned in DE 103 35 127 B3 that at least two (possibly thus more than two) partial signals can be generated. There is no disclosure in DE 103 35 127 B3 as to how the generation of more than two partial signals could ensue.